FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to electromagnetic apparatus. In a particular aspect this invention relates to a tool. In a more particular aspect this invention relates to a tool which can be used to bend, fold and form sheet materials and which, when suitably modified, can be used to cut and punch sheet material.
The invention has particular application in the bending, folding and forming of sheet metal such as mild steel, aluminium, stainless steel, zinc sheet and galvanized iron but its use is not restricted thereto.